monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola Thorn
"Living...A horrible, corruptible time. The living are weak-willed, and so easily frightened...I'm so glad I was rid of that at an early age. I so wish you could have, too." ~'' Viola being vaguely grim, what else is new? Viola Thorn is the descendant of Atticus Thorn. Personality Rules, regulation, authority. All things Viola holds dear. She looks down upon your petty teenage feuds and your love triangles. She smirks at your reckless disobedience of teachers, putting you in detention. Viola is deathly serious, making sure nothing is a laughing matter and trying to keep everything in order--Or, at least, her own definition of order. She's typically seen as a total killjoy and if she enters the room, you can be positive the fun will be sucked out of it. No exceptions. She adores appealing to authority, and should there be a higher-up in the room, you can be sure Viola will be all over them, sucking up and making sure she's viewed well. Viola can also be a wee bit overbearing, holding this mysterious Order of Shadows above all else and making sure you know good and well that she will be it's leader, it's headmistress, and above all else, the one to bring it to glory. For the most part, everyone ignores these little lectures, but boy howdy does she like giving them. However, her own power is a high priority for her. She holds a steady position on the school's newspaper, and it's there she really shines. You see, Viola is not overly fond of many people, seeing them as clingy, irrelevant, and with the intellect of sheep. Unless you have sworn to the Order, this does not change. Therefor, she uses her column to expose people, to twist their words to make them seem just as petty and useless as Viola thinks they are. How she remains with this position is unknown, seeing as many students object to this practice... Oh and also she has a superiority complex and slight delusions of grandeur. But you knew that already. Physical Description Viola stands at medium height with bobbed dark-chocolate-brown hair, light blue skin, and purple eyeglasses. For standard attire she wears a dress with puffy sleeves and a dark cream collar, the dress itself a dark shade of purpley-blue. Her high gloves are the same dark cream as her collar. Over her dress she wears a cloak, the inside a deep and dusty purple that's spotted with a few other colors for no apparent reason. It's trimming is dark silver and it's held shut with a red gem of unknown origin (perhaps Bloodstone) for a clasp. Relationships Family Viola was born to Fauntleroy and Imogene Thorn roughly in the year 1884. Her time of death (or reason for it in the first place) is unknown, but we can guess it was in the year 1900, and the fate of her parents is unknown as well. The legendary Atticus Thorn was apparently related to Viola through her father's side. Take all these things with a grain of salt, though--Viola has kept everything vague for her own reasons. Viola does not speak of her former parents but holds Atticus in the highest of regards, practically to the point of vaguely creepy worship. To insult Atticus (or worse, to not know who he is) is practically an offence to Viola herself. And she doesn't take kindly to being insulted. Friends You may only be Viola's friend if you swear your alliance to the Order of Shadows and vow to serve it forever and always until either Viola is destroyed or the Order, for some reason, is disbanded. There's surprisingly few people who have agreed to this (come on, who ''really wants to join an evil cult?), but she doesn't mind. She knows they'll join. Eventually. Romance Love is what you read about in petty children's books. Ergo Viola will never love. Loving would be irrelevant anyway; she is dead and therefor eternal and does not need a heir (though considering Atticus' fate, you'd think this may be a back-up plan). Being both a ghost and a necromancer in training, she's caught the eye of Winston 'Lindor' Wonka, not that she returns the sentiments. Gallery The Worm Conquers All.png|"But all my cases are perfect, and I'll do anything to win." Leave You Mangled and Winding Away.png|Five Nights at Freddy's!Viola (a fortune-telling raven) for Mk marvelgirl's contest. Trivia *Viola's basic concept was created on a whim upon seeking out and watching a Let's Play of The Haunted Mansion's video game. Knowing Lissa's love for the obscure, Atticus Thorn immediately wormed (pun intended) his way into Lissa's mind and eventually Viola came out. *Like Allo Cortex and Ebony O. Gie before her, Viola began as a General Hilarity backgrounder. However, she only spent a few hours or so on the list before Lissa said "Screw it, she's becoming official." *For a while, Viola's name would have been Elizabeth. It changed because Viola sounded just that much more pretentious. (For reference's sake, it's pronounced Vigh-ola, not Vee-ola.) *Her theme song is Come Little Children, originally from the film Hocus Pocus ''but here covered by Erutan. It's smooth and mysterious, yet cold and captures just ''how Viola views the Order of Shadows (e.g. as a group that will rid the world of it's sins, though that isn't the true goal at all). *Viola bears the honor of being the first of Lissa's OCs to not be the direct offspring of the monster in question (with Atticus being a vague decendant). Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Ghost